


Impulsive

by skihale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Kink Exploration, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/pseuds/skihale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku isn't quite sure how he got there, but he was interested to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsive

Yaku tried to think back to how he’d ended up in this situation. It was difficult, considering he was currently burying his face in his hands and his cheeks were hurting from the too-wide smile on his face. He could hear his laughter streaming out into the darkness surrounding him, before it dispersed upon hitting the wind. 

 

Even more so, he was being heavily distracted and made to laugh by the tickling of his feet - _that he couldn’t get away from_. His legs were propped up on the body of the Karasuno libero, ankles crossed, Noya’s shorter legs and slender arms wrapped around them in a vice-like grip. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but he couldn’t move.

 

Noya’s nimble fingers stretched his toes back to make way for the tongue that flicked between them. A harsh snort escaped him when he realized that he couldn’t clench his toes in response, his mind going into overdrive. “Nahahat thehehere!” He shouted through his laughter, the sensation sending goosebumps rushing over his skin.

 

A chuckle answered him and he took a deep breath when Noya released the pinkie toe that he’d sucked between his lips with a slick pop. “I thought you said you weren’t ticklish Yaku-san? So, this shouldn’t be bothering you right?” Noya smart-mouthed and if Yaku had control of his legs, he would have kicked him.

 

As it was, he squealed when Noya scribbled his fingertips all over his soles before he could respond. He likened the feeling to that of hearing nails on a chalkboard. It was too much all at once and Yaku protested, “Slohow dowhown!” There was a moment where Yaku thought he was going to die of laughter, before Noya let up; slowing his movements. 

 

His nails caught on every wrinkle as Yaku’s toes curled, positively _dragging_. Yaku giggled hoarsely as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. “How about this then Yaku-san?” Noya taunted and Yaku felt lips, with tongue, brush over an arch in an sloppy open-mouthed kiss. If it didn’t tickle so badly, Yaku thought that it could have felt good.

 

“Ihihi dohon’t knohow,” He stammered, his smile widening even further as Noya all but made out with his foot. _That thought_ , he flushed, _sent a zing up his spine_.

 

Noya’s tongue laved the ball of his foot in a shattering way and he pulled back. Yaku shivered when Noya’s voice dropped, “We should figure that out, Yaku-san.” A scream slipped out of Yaku’s throat, sharp and piercing as the blunt edges of Noya’s teeth scraped against his arch in rapid little movements - made easier by the slickness left behind from Noya’s tongue. 

 

“Heeheehey! No nihibbling!” He panicked as shrill giggles bubbled out of him, loud and long. Someone was surely going to hear them. 

 

That’s when he remembered, as his hips bucked and his spine arched off of the grass beneath them. His eyes flew open, seeing the starry night sky above him through watery eyes. They were at the training camp, up the hill from the first gym that he’d raced Noya up. 

 

Before he could touch base on what exactly had followed, he fell back against the ground, succumbing to the feelings coursing through him. Noya’s mouth was unrelenting, grazing teeth up and down his arch until Yaku was left in hysterics, laughter breathy and hiccuped. 

 

“Plehease, plehehease!” Yaku finally cried out and with one last kiss, Noya allowed Yaku’s legs free. He immediately curled up on his side, tucking his feet as close as possible and far away from Noya’s quick fingers. “Oh my god,” He groaned as he massaged his sore cheeks, “That was terrible.” 

 

“I wouldn’t say it was that bad, Yaku-san,” Noya’s voice filtered through his muddled thoughts, low and taunting in a way that had Yaku glancing his way. Noya’s eyes were on the sky as if he hadn’t just tickled Yaku half to death. Annoyance filled him at that. 

 

“And how would you know?” Yaku nearly growled, eyebrows furrowed together. When Noya met his eyes, having to look up just slightly, he felt the heat that he’d been too distracted to feel before rush through him. His hair was down, bangs swept across his forehead instead of spiked up in the usual fashion. 

 

_That’s right_ , Yaku thought; they had run into each other while he’d been walking out of the showers on the third floor. Noya had been walking down the hall, toweling his wet hair dry and dressed down in his night clothes. Yaku decided that it wasn’t a bad look on him.

 

“I’ve been on the receiving end before,” Noya nearly purred, a smirk tipping up the corner of his mouth and Yaku’s throat suddenly felt dry, “It’s where I usually...like...to be.” At Yaku’s disbelieving look, Noya simply shrugged.

 

Yaku continued to watch him until Noya’s eyes finally flashed with anxiety as he looked back up at the sky. “You like it?” It was the only thing that came to Yaku’s mind, the one prevalent thing, like a bold strobing neon sign - _Noya liked being tickled_.

 

Noya shrugged again, keeping his eyes on what Yaku assumed to be a random scattering of stars or perhaps the moon. “Yea, I like it.” He said lowly, the deepest that Yaku had ever heard his voice. They’re eyes met for a split second and that’s all it took.

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

Everything seemed to slow down. The rustling leaves of the tree above them seemed to become background noise, the moon peeked out of behind some clouds illuminating Noya’s figure, and Yaku’s heart began to pound in his chest. His breath left him in a gush. 

 

_ How the hell did he get here? _

 

Everything came rushing back to him. Noya’s compliment on Yaku’s playing that day, Yaku’s teasing that he could teach Noya a thing or two, Noya becoming competitive enough to challenge him to a race, and Yaku accepting because a fire had been lit within him. 

 

Thinking that Noya’s ass looked great in the loose pajama shorts he wore, tripping up the hill because of that, landing in a gasping heap next to one another under the tree. Noya laughing because he beat Yaku, Yaku trying to poke the other boys arm and hitting his ribs instead, Noya laughing for a completely different reason. 

 

Fingers skirting along the side of Yaku's foot because he was only wearing sandals, “You wouldn’t be ticklish, would you Yaku-san?” when he laughed. “No, of course not!” in defiant response and then, “I’ll see about that.” as Noya in a flash removed his flip-flops. 

 

There had been a short moment of Noya’s questioning look, followed by Yaku’s narrowing his eyes before nodding in consent. His legs had been trapped and he’d cried with laughter. He had allowed Noya to tickle him and to what effect?

 

Yaku swallowed thickly - _obviously this one_.

 

Before Yaku could second guess himself, he was crawling forward. He pushed Noya over, until he was laid out beneath him. Noya stared up at him then with wide eyes as Yaku settled to sit on his thighs. “You like it?” He questions again, lower and soft enough that Noya understood his meaning.

 

A flush spread across Noya’s cheeks, the pink deepened to a dusky rose in the dim light. Noya’s arms shifted a little until he sprawled them over his head, fingers clenching and unclenching. “Yes,” Noya whispered back.

 

It was only then that Yaku hesitated, he had never tickled anyone before, not like this and especially not with _that_ in mind. Enough time must have passed, because suddenly fingers were wrapping around his wrists and his hands were being placed on Noya’s sides. He eyed Noya, who returned his arms to their position above his head.

 

Still unsure of himself, Yaku ran his hands all the way up Noya’s sides and over his ribs. He startled when Noya flinched and snorted, snickering lowly. When he looked, Noya was attempting to keep a smile away and his eyes were screwed shut. 

 

Yaku rose an eyebrow in curiosity. “I haven’t even done anything yet,” He murmured softly and Noya giggled as if Yaku had begun tickling him, but his hands were still. 

 

“Ihi knohow. Sohorry.” Noya stuttered out, taking a deep breath and settling back down again. A smirk played across Yaku’s lips at that - _this would be interesting_. 

 

Yaku purposefully ran his hands back down over his sides, watching Noya’s face intently. He never applied pressure, but kept his touch firm enough that it wouldn’t be sensitive. It didn’t matter as Noya erupted into giggles when Yaku’s thumbs ran over where he assumed his hips to be. 

 

He didn’t stop, instead rubbing his hands flat up and over Noya’s stomach through the thin t-shirt. One of his fingertips caught on Noya’s navel briefly and Noya actually shrieked before falling into panicked laughter. Yaku noticed that as Noya’s laughter picked up, his arms came further down. 

 

Once more, he pushed his fingers up and over Noya’s chest brushing over his nipples - which had Noya laughing breathlessly - and down his sides into his underarms. Noya suddenly trembled with high-pitched giggles, jerking his arms down to trap Yaku’s hands. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t moving his hands as Noya twisted back and forth.

 

Yaku took a quick tally in his head of where he assumed Noya’s spots to be and when Noya loosened his arms slightly, he pulled his hands away. Without a word, he reached around behind him and laid his palms over Noya’s knees, to which Noya squealed and kicked. 

 

“Ohoho myhyhy gohohohod, plehehease!” Noya cried out, his hands finding Yaku’s shoulders and pulling him forward. Yaku braced his hands on either side of Noya’s head to steady himself.

 

“Please, what?” Yaku asked, curious if Noya was actually asking what he thought he was.

 

Noya took a deep breath, before looking up at Yaku, eyes dilated. “Plehease tickle me,” He breathed out through a giggle.

 

“Arms up,” Yaku said simply, because with Noya looking at him like that he’d do _anything_ if asked. Noya’s arms snapped up, following the order without hindrance. 

 

Yaku placed his hands where Noya had originally put them, on his sides just below the dip of his ribs and Noya sucked in a breath. “Yaku-sahahan!” Noya had begun only to trail off into a loud, nearly obnoxious stream of giggles as Yaku applied gentle pressure in rapid pinches.

 

A soft smile lifted his lips again as Yaku listened to the breathy sounds that fell from Noya’s wide gaping smile. He shook his head back and forth, his hands coming down to wrap around Yaku’s wrists, but he didn’t try to pull them away. Yaku smirked at that, fingers drifting up to poke at his ribs - shivering at each squealed response - before trailing his fingers up into Noya’s underarms. 

 

Noya’s laughter went quiet, wheezing before he sucked in a breath and screamed. “Nahahah nahat thehehere!” He trilled but Yaku’s smirk widened, remembering that when he’d asked Noya had stopped - _he wasn’t quite as nice_.

 

Instead of removing his dancing fingers, he tried a few different techniques. He drew little circles with one finger, getting snorts in return before he skittered his fingers around again. Noya whined, throwing his head back in his laughter. His fingers went slack from around Yaku’s wrists and he was allowed free range of motion. 

 

Then, he gently drilled his fingers in and Noya jolted upright, nearly throwing Yaku off of him. Yaku simply leaned back, fingers still digging around Noya’s underarms as Noya screeched, laughter much higher than Yaku thought possible. 

 

“Ohohkahay!” Noya begged through his tears and Yaku finally had pity, pulling his fingers free and scooting back off of Noya’s legs. 

 

“What about here, hm?” Yaku said when Noya had flopped back on the ground to catch his breath. His fingers trailed down Noya’s leg until he reached one of his feet. Noya’s nose scrunched and he bit his lip as Yaku’s fingertips brushed the sole of his foot.

 

“It’s nothing,” Noya lied and Yaku smiled like a cat who ate the canary. 

 

“Nothing? I’ll see about that.” Yaku taunted, throwing Noya’s words back at him before he took Noya’s ankles in hand. 

 

Yaku leaned back on the ground, much like Noya had, and placed his legs in the same position. He chuckled when he heard Noya groan out, “Why did I teach you that?”

 

“I don’t know what you were thinking,” Yaku commented briefly before he began to flurry his fingers all over Noya’s soles. It must have startled him, because Noya keened, arching beneath him. 

 

His laughter shifted from breathy to downright desperate, loud and soft at the same time. Noya begged, pleaded, and whined for it to stop. Yaku quirked an eyebrow in amusement - so having his feet tickled made Noya a little chatterbox?

 

Yaku continued like that, skating his nails all over Noya’s feet; across his heels, arches, balls, and toes. He kept going even after he heard Noya’s sniffling snorts interspersed with his laughter. Until finally, he thought of a wicked idea. 

 

Without warning, Yaku brushed his lips softly over Noya’s arch. It was nothing like what Noya had done to him. He wasn’t messy, keeping his tongue behind his teeth and allowing his chapped lips and huffed breaths to do the work.

 

Noya trembled at the sensation, the vibrations shaking against Yaku’s legs and arms. He wasn’t laughing anymore, but was breathing deeply and whining occasionally. Yaku dragged his lips up until he reached Noya’s toes, pecking each pad softly and jolting when Noya squealed.

 

Laughter peeled out of Noya, his body shaking as his legs strained against Yaku’s hold. “Nohohoho nohoho!” Noya shouted, scrunching his toes and trying to roll away. 

 

Yaku immediately released him, sitting up with wide eyes. Noya shuddered at the feeling of his legs being free and looked back up at Yaku in confusion. “Why dihid yohou stop?” He asked through his residual giggles and it was Yaku’s turn to be confused.

 

“You were screaming _No_ ,” Yaku said in amazement as the blush on Noya’s cheeks deepened. 

 

Noya sat up then, pulling his knees up to his chest but not before Yaku caught sight of the tent in his shorts. “It’s just you know,” Noya sighed softly, “reflex. Sorry, I didn’t tell you that.” 

 

While Yaku wasn’t all too knowledgeable about tickling, as a kink, he knew enough about kinks in general to know about safe-words. “Perhaps next time we can use a safe-word,” Yaku said softly, it sounded like an offer, but with the way that Noya’s spine stiffened and his eyes brightened, Yaku knew he had taken it as a promise - _perhaps he had meant for him to_. 

 

“Could next time be now?” Noya asked with a small hopeful look.

  
Yaku gave him a once over before looking up at the sky with a smile of his own, “Why don’t you let me buy you dinner first?” He inconspicuously pulled up his knees to hid his own situation, laughing softly when Noya whined in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
